millenniumwaraigisfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Heir to the Strategist/@comment-9410228-20151014182654/@comment-26460675-20151015144937
It seems to me that this conversation has begun talking about the difference between apples and beach umbrellas... There will always be players with expendable income who drop hundreds of dollars to gacha endlessly until they have some platinum and black units CR'd through fusing their dupes. But! These players make up a very small fraction of the community. That being said, it seems incredibly foolish to even frame any sort of unit evaluation around the assumption that the average player behaves like this. Assuming Aigis' 300k playerbase behaves like the average stamina game user, it seems more likely that the average player typically spends a few dollars here and there, saves and impulse splurges, or is plain F2P. It also seems reasonable to say that units you pay for will always be better than units you can acquire by simply spending your time instead of money. Otherwise the only appeal to gacha is instant gratification. However, just because you can clear several maps with a single Nanaly doesn't mean that Bashira or Spica are bad archers. Hardly so. Hell, even Stray can be more than good enough if you don't have better options. It seems to this user that all this hate on the event units is coming from a player or players who either have premium units who already fill the standard roles better already, or aren't going to be satisfied until they do. However, the post above mine really gets to the heart of the issue. Cost reduction is one of the biggest appeals in any units. Incidentally, Max CR Shiho has better all around stats than Cloris for the same cost. You cannot reduce Cloris' cost without Spirit of Time. Repeating one of the points mentioned above, Shiho also has better range than Cloris. My Cloris happens to have a maxed skill level, so she can indeed burst better than most witches available to us, but cannot use my Cloris to emergency heal my Rowana, and that is something I do quite frequently. Exploiting the avenger's passive with Shiho's emergency healing isn't something that you need to do. It's something that you choose to do. I could put Cloris and Sybilla together instead of Shiho and Rowana. Both work to great effect, but it's the difference between choosing the use of a sledgehammer vs a stiletto. Yeah event units are slightly more niche, and why not? What's the appeal to having yet another platinum mage with splash attack, or archer with multi-shot? There is none, unless you don't have one, and then the whole appeal is just in having one of the many carbon copies. Besides, if you're already getting tired of specialist units, you're probably not going to stick with the game much longer, because just about every unit type that JP has which we don't yet qualifies as a specialist. Monk, battle priest, cannoner, fencer, battle mage, pegasus knight are only a handful that come to mind, and that's just scratching the surface. A game like this is not built for max/min, because max/min grows stale quickly and is easily obtainable. It's built for experimenting and finding which unit load outs work best with your play style. When there are youtube videos of bronze and silver clears for every map available on the JP version, there is absolutely no reason to be looking down your nose at free platinum and black units.